


Give me a kiss (I saved the day)

by creampuff_cartinelli



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lizzie has a sword ⚔️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuff_cartinelli/pseuds/creampuff_cartinelli
Summary: Just a quick one shot Hizzie AU set in like a mid evil kingdom era with swords and cute knights and sea monsters





	Give me a kiss (I saved the day)

What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love? 

They had known each other since they were children. They had spent time together so often that, despite all differences, others often mistook them as siblings. However, it was not until recently that they had recognized their feelings for each other. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day. 

Yes. She often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed her life, after all. 

Hope, a sincere lady in the full bloom of youth, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the royal blue water with her blameless cerulean spheres. Her cherry hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze, tickling against one cheek as she smiled to herself with anticipation, resting her cheek against one hand as she traced a finger along her silver necklace. 

She wore an ebon loose top, her rouge-flushed pearly back covered only by a thin bit of string, and pitch-dark shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. Her coiffure flowed in a crimson torrent past her shoulders, complementing her unblemished healthily color-touched milky visage. A noticeable sigil provided proof of her descent. For a moment, she absorbed herself in these thoughts, of her, and Lizzie. 

"Hope," Lizzie said simply with an admiring look-over and a smile on her face. Her turquoise orbs complimented her lemon-colored mane, brushing against her shoulders, belying her spirited heart. She was dressed in her usual everyday clothes. She was lily-white, tinted with russet, and sturdily built. 

"Oh, baby! You came!" Hope said breathlessly, reaching out to take her into an embrace. Lizzie let her hug her, seeming almost embarrassed about it as she patted her back. With that, they began to walk along the beach. 

“What have you been doing lately?" Hope asked. 

"You know. Sneaking arond. Saving the world. Sweeping a fine lady off her feet." Lizzie gave her a self-assured grin. "Other than that? Nothing important." 

She laughed and lightly shoved Lizzie's arm. "Oh, you. You're such a..." 

"Rogue? Beast? Uncontested master of awesome?" 

"Rogue," Hope said lightly. "Definitely rogue." Lizzie leered at her before reaching to ruffle her hair, leaving her burgundy coiffure askew. "Oh, stop it!" she protested lightly, running her fingers back through her hair to straighten it out, all the while smiling. Lizzie grinned. Lizzie lapsed momentarily into an uncharacteristic silence. Hope angled her head in response. "What is it?" 

"I just keep thinking about how long it's been since we met, you know. How many years has it even been?" Lizzie momentarily made a show of counting on her fingers. "Damn, I've lost track." 

Hope shrugged and looked away. For a moment, Lizzie's heart hammered in her chest, but then Hope looked back toward her and she saw that she was blushing. "We've been through a lot together." 

That was the truth. Hope tried to remember just how long it was since they'd met -- but before she had a chance to, she found Lizzie's fingers under her chin, tilting up her face to press their lips together. 

When they parted, Hope's windows to her soul ran speechlessly across Lizzie's face. "We're in public," she whispered. 

"I know." 

Then Hope looped her arms around Lizzie's neck, and did it again. 

As they walked, they came across a part of the sea that looked darker than the rest. 

"What's that?" Hope asked. 

"The locals say the lair of a sea monster lies in that ravine," Lizzie said. Just as she finished talking, a roar pierced the air. "Watch out!" 

The ocean-colored waves swelled and surged, and Lizzie ran up the sea shore with Hope's hand in hers. From the frothing fair foam emerged the head of a giant eel, which let out a screech that rent the sky. It bared its glinting sharp canines at them. 

"It looks hungry," Hope remarked with a hint of trepidation. 

"It's not going to eat us!" Lizzie said firmly. Ever prepared, she whipped out her weapon. "Go! I'll protect you. I'll make sure of it!" 

Wait! Lizzie! I want to help!" Hope, too, was prepared. 

"Hope..." Lizzie started to say, but there was no time to argue -- the eel lunged for her, and she jumped away, the eel's teeth burying itself in the sand. Then they launched a counter-strike: Lizzie struck a blow first, along the beast's back, and then Hope second, along the eel's exposed underside. The monster roared in outrage before slipping back into the sea. 

Panting for breath, Lizzie asked, "Are you hurt?" 

Hope shook her head. "I'm fine." 

"That was more trouble than I bargained for." Lizzie offered Hope Lizzie's hand. "Stick tight. You never know what else might spring out of the sea." 

Hope held onto her hand as the radiant sunset sunset began to fill the sky. 

Look... it's the sunset." 

Hope lifted her head at Lizzie's words to behold the dying sun's sunset radiance. "How beautiful." 

After a moment of silence, Lizzie said quietly and seriously, "It's destiny, isn't it. Us, together." 

Hope clasped Lizzie's soft hand and murmured in response, "A love this true must be fated to be." 

Lizzie brought their clasped hands to her lips. "As long as the world goes on, as long as time flows... we will be together." 

Hope sighed with contentment and brought Lizzie closer. She gazed at the beautiful aureate rays of the falling sun, thinking about everything that had transpired on this day and all that would pass between them. 

"You'll hurt your eyes doing that," Lizzie added. 

Hope looked at her instead. "I love you, Lizzie." 

"I love you too, Hope." 

Their lips met, and carmine strands met honey-colored ones, aflame in the dying light. The sand was their witness and the rumbling ocean their approving audience, and Lizzie, her eternally faithful lover. Hope thought to herself that nothing could be more perfect in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> thx this wasn’t my norm and is meant to be a one shot of gay (used a generator wbk I can’t write) 
> 
> Comment and Kudos   
> Twitter @sxltylizzie


End file.
